pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rickhenrique/The Deviantart account to Pixelcraftian
I have things to talk about before: #it can be deleted because the pixelcraftian is ashamed of the account, so much that he does not have access now #it may be that the post is deleted by the pixel itself, because he does not like it, nor will he like it #and that's it and have fun #maybe not all, because it's going to be complicated, but it can all be the same Arts: human_kirby__dokidokitsuna__by_pixelcrafterz_dcbs0hb-fullview.png|i Love this meanwhile_at_school__by_pixelcrafterz_dah522m.png|School galaxy_sprite_sheet_by_pixelcrafterz_daftf7c.png|Galaxy mario sprites addicted2electronics_youtube_banner_by_pixelcrafterz_da92dte.png|Banner 1 before____after__by_pixelcrafterz_daftajy.png|Skins design_hacks_by_pixelcrafterz_dah571o.png|Comic 1 history_is_process__by_pixelcrafterz_db83fiu.png|Minecraftian Liked introducing_____by_pixelcrafterz_daa7ndl.png|Miner killing_sans___undertale_neo_by_pixelcrafterz_d9slu5t.png|Sans in Undertale Neo (AU) like_a_creeper_blowing_my_ass_by_pixelcrafterz_dacxt6s.png|oh no mesh1010_art_by_pixelcrafterz_dafta2s.png|Mesh1010 minercraft___before_the_beginning__power_out_by_pixelcrafterz_daaavva.png|Miner Comic minercraft___before_the_beginning__television_by_pixelcrafterz_daa7y6f.png|Miner Comic Again need_help_with_this___by_pixelcrafterz_da9gelg.png|Pixels Blacks in Windows new_au__mastertale_by_pixelcrafterz_da2bs0l.png|Hm... ok_i_did_this_lol_by_pixelcrafterz_dacxudo.png|i love this too pix__undertale__by_pixelcrafterz_daju882.png|Pix pixelcraftian_hits_the_dab_by_pixelcrafterz_da7stlo.png|the Dab (this is Cool too again) tfw_you_play_super_mario_maker_by_pixelcrafterz_dah8sjg.png|hehe undertale_opinions_and_relations_meme_by_pixelcrafterz_da9u8v9.png|hm... youtube_these_days__by_pixelcrafterz_dah91oj.png|Youtube is a Nutshell a_channel_banner_for_a_unpopular_but_funny_yter_by_pixelcrafterz_dacatya-fullview.jpg|Banner 2 dah1c1i-61e43092-750e-4b31-8abc-3f312bec5242.png db4xo49-2c25d574-0c59-4a15-8d76-17df9c245401.png|im Back db83xii-87433efe-c273-47f6-91fd-94946391491d.png|Night dbglz4g-bfd485db-46f6-4abb-a73a-cd8840b3fa57.png|Create a montage power_pixel_by_pixelcrafterz_dafu25o-fullview.jpg|Yeah selfie__by_pixelcrafterz_daftayg-fullview.jpg|Selfy shotgun_seat__by_pixelcrafterz_daftar4-fullview.jpg|Skins Again untitled_drawing_by_pixelcrafterz-dalsxwt.png|just XD draw_this_again_meme__by_pixelcrafterz_dacxvkd.png|Object first! Newspaper: Hello: this is my first jornal entweee hope u liake if u sae meen thingz i'l beet u up ::::::::::::::::::::::::: -Pixelcrafterz Okay, I have a question: Why does he think this is a shame to him? these arts are good, I'm not lying, and I'm not planning for the bill back, I liked them, here are the arts here Arts i liked: human_kirby__dokidokitsuna__by_pixelcrafterz_dcbs0hb-fullview.png|i Loved, and wanted to appear as OC in the series! galaxy_sprite_sheet_by_pixelcrafterz_daftf7c.png|until you enjoy the sprites, it would be nice if the Original Galaxy meets the Mario Galaxy, it would be good youtube_these_days__by_pixelcrafterz_dah91oj.png|I liked it a lot, it's represented as that youtube in nowadays, well, I do not know if it comes from outside, because in Brazil, it's something, but in others, I've never seen it, but I might have it, and I enjoyed it , and it seems to be in Nutshell, and even laugh, hehe ok_i_did_this_lol_by_pixelcrafterz_dacxudo.png|Wow, I've never seen Pixel appear there, but I even enjoyed the partion with the other artists, but even though it's vengestose, it's the pixel, since there are zueiras that he can do, kind of like that too pixelcraftian_hits_the_dab_by_pixelcrafterz_da7stlo.png|the Dab boys! That's right, even though the meme is dead, I enjoyed it, for some reason I enjoyed it, and I also use the dab, so it kind of does not seem, even if others do not want to, I just enjoy it, and only power_pixel_by_pixelcrafterz_dafu25o-fullview.jpg|yes, it seems nonsense a zombie in Nether, but I enjoyed it anyway, because in addition to not making sense, this is even good, because even without meaning, it goes battle, if it were to have more things, I would comment a 9/10 or 10/10 selfie__by_pixelcrafterz_daftayg-fullview.jpg|well, I enjoyed it, even though it was an art representing a selfie, but I enjoyed it anyway new_au__mastertale_by_pixelcrafterz_da2bs0l.png|I even liked it, and it should have potential, besides being an AU, it is well liked that, since Pixel can do Pixels with it, then it should have been pointer, being that everything was discarded, sad draw_this_again_meme__by_pixelcrafterz_dacxvkd.png|I enjoyed it, that's object show, dude, it would be nice to show up in the series too, even though it's more or less, THIS IS OBJECT SHOW! hehe need_help_with_this___by_pixelcrafterz_da9gelg.png|pear, is it a Pixel shimeji? have download because I want to have one of them here! hehe, like, I really did, serious! mesh1010_art_by_pixelcrafterz_dafta2s.png|even a good fan art, kind, serious, even asking, that's good, for a fan art! tfw_you_play_super_mario_maker_by_pixelcrafterz_dah8sjg.png|Oops, looks like it's a comic again, right? I like comics, and that would be when I play mario maker for the first time, since I do not have one, but apparently in other Youtubers, that's a summary when playing a Hardmode, so I really enjoyed it! the rest: so even though it's all Pixel did, and he thinks it was bad, and kind of weird, he's the pixel, he's got jokes, the animations he has, like Mario's, for example, so kind of like even so, even coming back or not, I would enjoy what he did, and also that the arts are good, and ah, here is a list that the characters should appear in the series, just to close with the golden key characters that should appear: draw_this_again_meme__by_pixelcrafterz_dacxvkd.png|the hammer galaxy_sprite_sheet_by_pixelcrafterz_daftf7c.png|Galaxy Mario need_help_with_this___by_pixelcrafterz_da9gelg.png|Human Black and Cube Black ok_i_did_this_lol_by_pixelcrafterz_dacxudo.png|Pixel, just that old (it would be in a video after the world tries to return to normal, and then Pixel meets himself old) human_kirby__dokidokitsuna__by_pixelcrafterz_dcbs0hb-fullview.png|Human Kirby (even if it belongs to another person) yes, it would be those, then maybe he's going to do it, or not, so that's it PS: even if he took it to his account, the arts are available, if he searches the name of the user that was taken, and finds everything, including the newspapers, so you can find it if you want So, that's all, do not kill me, and bye! Category:Blog posts